endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HeatBallerZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wreck of the Demeter page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) sorry it NEEDS to be deleted WHAT SHOULD WE PUT IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????????????????22:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC)~ ANSWER SO WE SHOULD PUT IN IT IS IMPORTANT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)~~ fine i'll stop editing itWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ironic the endless oicen game is in water and your name has to do with heat!!! LOLWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) THat doesen't make sense This user's on FIRE! (talk) 17:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) admin you got admin so can a admin o\r breaecrat or at least admin?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry sorry for being inactive.oh and you need to unprotect my page.i protected that for only admin'sWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) thank you.if i become more active will i get admin back?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thanks for telling me your feedback! I'm not allowed to have an e-mail; sorry...Anywho, you can call me Red or Redsky. I've actually finished the story line, but I haven't found all the extras like a little penguin I believe, and a bird from Cortica. I love the game, don't you? -Redsky 19:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Bad User that anon is TERRIBLE! you defitenely should block himWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights can I have admin back?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) what can i do to get admin back?and no need to scream LIKE THIS Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i am but i can be moreWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Template You may want to consider applying an infobox template to the pages so that they'll be neater. I found this template and have already applied it to two pages. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Administrator rights? Salutations! Since you seem to be the most recently-active administrator (relatively speaking, as no admins have edited anything for more than a year), I'm contacting you because I would like to request the title of administrator. This is so that I may delete pages that need deletion, mainly, as several nonsense or duplicate pages have the "delete" tag, but nobody has deleted them yet. Another reason is so that I may have access to the "rollback" function, as some users (and one user in particular) keeps vandalising pages (including other user's profile pages), so I would be able to restore the page to a state that only contains correct information. If I get no response from you concerning wether or not (most likely not, considering how there are already five admins on this wiki, despite none of you having been very active), I may just request admin status via the main Wikia staff. Have a lovely day! Nocturnalia (talk) 20:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC)